


Un momento di pace

by elyhumanoid



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, horse riding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyhumanoid/pseuds/elyhumanoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualche giorno dopo l'alleanza stretta tra l'Inquisizione e i Maghi, l'Araldo di Andraste decide finalmente di fare una passeggiata a cavallo, per potersi godere il paesaggio innevato di Haven. Ciò si rivelerà, poi, una buona occasione per passare del tempo con il Comandante Rutherford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Un momento di pace" è la prima fanfiction che pubblico dopo parecchi anni e il primo racconto che scrivo (e concludo, un evento eccezionale) sul fandom di Dragon Age. E' stata ispirata dalla reazione d'inquietudine che Cullen ha mostrato nei confronti della scelta, proposta dall'Inquisitrice, di allearsi con i Maghi.  
> Ci tengo a ringraziare la mia migliore amica (conosciuta come Lehira qui su AO3). E' grazie a lei se ho iniziato nuovamente a scrivere. Grazie per aver dato un tocco di eleganza in più al testo, facendomi da Beta, e grazie per il sostegno e la disponibilità!

«Per le tette di Andraste, qui si gela _sul serio_!»  
Lo stalliere si strinse nel mantello in lana stinta, la fronte corrucciata e i denti serrati per il freddo pungente.

«Siamo ad Haven, mastro Dennet. Sono sicura che vi abituerete presto al clima rigido.» La voce piatta della Cercatrice venne coperta quasi del tutto dal clangore delle spade e dal cozzar di scudi dei soldati in allenamento. Il sessantenne borbottò qualcosa d’incomprensibile ed afferrò una pala appoggiata alla recinzione di legno.

«Per forza. Ma non è tanto il raffreddore che mi preoccupa, quanto la salute dei miei cavalli. Mi sono unito all’Inquisizione per questo, dopo tutto.»

Prese a spalare la neve, che si era ammucchiata davanti all’ingresso dello steccato imbiancato.

«A proposito: ieri lo stallone più giovane ha tentato di sgroppare diverse  volte. Curioso, solo il Comandante Cullen è riuscito a placarlo» disse Cassandra, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Altares? A dir la verità, la cosa non mi sorprende. Un mezzosangue fereldiano sceglie da solo il proprio cavaliere.» Il tono dell’uomo venne piegato leggermente dalla fatica.

La guerriera annuì, le sopracciglia inarcate. Sospirò. «Capisco. Lady Trevelyan ha espresso invece il desiderio di seguire un addestramento intensivo d’equitazione. I maghi non hanno il permesso di uscire dalla propria Torre, tantomeno di cavalcare…»

In quel momento, la grande porta massiccia d’ingresso delle mura della Chiesa si aprì cigolando e distrasse i due per un attimo. Lo stalliere drizzò la schiena, puntando l’attrezzo nel terreno innevato. Strizzò gli occhi per mettere a fuoco la figura che avanzava verso le scuderie.  
_L’Araldo di Andraste._

Quel nome era così altisonante, imponente, per alcuni persino terrificante, per altri una bugia colossale. Ma chi era lei, veramente? La vita di Evelyn Trevelyan era cambiata totalmente nel giro di neanche due mesi: da studentessa modello del Circolo di Ostwick, a membro di un gruppo di delegati eretici; da criminale ingiustamente accusata di omicidio a emissaria di Andraste in persona.  
E poi giungeva sempre la fatidica domanda: “Sei _davvero_ stata mandata dalla moglie del Creatore?” Qualsiasi fosse stata la risposta, questa veniva criticata, naturalmente. Quello che da una parte poteva apparire come un dono, dall’altra suonava come una condanna. Il Marchio l’aveva costretta a caricarsi di una responsabilità più grande di quanto potesse immaginare. Da lei dipendeva il destino di mezzo Thedas.

Evelyn non sapeva cos’avevano visto i suoi occhi; in cuor suo, sentiva di non essere stata prescelta. Era un’assurdità. Il Creatore aveva abbandonato il mondo, dopo tutto, no? I successi dell’Inquisizione erano stati frutto del sudore della fronte di tanti uomini - non si poteva negare l’evidenza - e anche la fortuna aveva giocato la sua parte. Ma quella che lei chiamava “fortuna” per altri non era altro che divina provvidenza.

Con amarezza, si rese conto di stare iniziando a perdere la _fede_. Se solo fosse riuscita a ricordare l’accaduto del disastro al Conclave…

Quel che era fatto era fatto, ormai. Restava solo da sperare che l’alleanza con i maghi si rivelasse utile per poter chiudere il Varco. Aveva dovuto scegliere e l’aveva fatto senza perdere tempo. Non tutti erano d’accordo – tra i colleghi agenti, Cullen fu il primo, forse a causa del suo passato da Templare – ma d’altronde... _il fine giustifica i mezzi_ , no?  
Era lo squarcio nel cielo la vera minaccia, e per chiuderlo serviva la magia.  
Serviva un compromesso.

I profughi sparsi per lo spiazzale la seguirono chi con sguardi _inquisitori_ , chi con rispetto e gratitudine. Stava iniziando ad abituarsi al sentirsi giudicata, però non sapeva proprio come comportarsi; dava il meglio di sé stessa e nonostante ciò, di gratitudine ne aveva ricevuta ben poca. Era la guerra, in fin dei conti. Forse doveva farsene una ragione.  


Quel pomeriggio Trevelyan desiderò sentirsi una semplice ventottenne. Tuttavia, in tutto quel caos, c’era qualcosa di positivo: la ribellione dei maghi l’aveva obbligata ad uscire dalla Torre. Poteva finalmente vedere il mondo e ora, dopo la prima piccola vittoria, riprendeva fiato, godendosi la libertà.  Avrebbe colto l’occasione per fare una passeggiata a cavallo, nella speranza di liberare un po’ la mente e di rilassarsi.

Evelyn salutò Krem ed Il Toro di Ferro con il cenno di una mano, sorridendo gentilmente, prima di incontrare gli sguardi di Dennet e dama Pentaghast.

«Tempismo perfetto, milady. Stavamo giusto parlando di voi.» L’uomo s’inchinò brevemente.

«Sono oggetto di molte discussioni, ultimamente» disse la bionda con tono sommesso. La sua espressione era velata da un’insolita durezza che stonava sul suo volto.

«Non discutiamo di politica, se è questo che temi.» La Cercatrice le diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla, come per tranquillizzarla.

La giovane annuì con fare vago. «Nessun problema. Non voglio interrompervi, ho solo bisogno di un cavallo» proferì, avviandosi verso la tettoia. Sorrise fra sé e sé: era stata lei a proporne la costruzione. I soldati di Cullen si erano subito attivati, mettendo in piedi numerosi box per le stalle e rinforzando i ripari, quasi inesistenti per gli animali, prima di allora… La cosa si era rivelato un ottimo investimento.

«Non fa nulla, tanto stavo tornando ad allenarmi. Con permesso» proferì Cassandra, congedandosi.

L’allevatore fece spallucce e tornò a spalare la neve, per poi fermarsi in un momento di esitazione.  
«Fate da sola?» domandò.  
Ci fu uno sguardo d’intesa tra i due. La ragazza gli aveva chiesto di insegnarle a trattare un cavallo, in tutto e per tutto.

Lei annuì, accennando un sorriso. «Credo di potercela fare, grazie.»

«L’ultima volta avete fatto un buon lavoro con Calypso. Sono qui, se doveste avere bisogno. Che il Creatore vi benedica» rispose l’uomo, riprendendo poi a lavorare.

Dopo averlo ringraziato, la maga proseguì la sua camminata, analizzando i numerosi destrieri che si riposavano nella scuderia. La sua attenzione fu catturata da un meraviglioso stallone dal pelo corto e scuro: Altares, il mezzosangue del Comandante. La donna si fermò davanti all’animale, il quale notò la nuova arrivata e alzò il grosso muso con curiosità. Evelyn lo guardò negli occhi per un istante: erano nerissimi e profondi. Intuì che Cullen doveva conoscere bene i cavalli e che la sua era stata un’ottima scelta… oppure era stata la bestia ad aver scelto bene, dipendeva dai punti di vista.

Naturalmente lei non si sarebbe permessa di montarlo, anche se avrebbe voluto tanto. Un solo cavallo poteva essere utilizzato dai vari soldati se necessario, ma non se la sentì di scegliere proprio quello, soprattutto senza chiederlo al diretto interessato, anche solo per pura formalità.

L’ultima postazione ospitava Calypso, una Strider di Taslin: la razza era comunemente allevata in Antiva, dove il clima era decisamente più caldo rispetto a quello fereldiano. Haven sicuramente non era il posto migliore per la creatura, ma pareva non stesse soffrendo troppo il freddo.

«Ehi,» la richiamò con tenerezza e quella alzò la testa, avvicinandosi al cancelletto di legno scuro. Allungò una mano, molto lentamente, in direzione dell’imponente muso peloso. Dopo qualche esitazione, l’annusò e si lasciò accarezzare amorevolmente. Era una cavalla timida, ma piena di forza di volontà e, soprattutto, molto leale.

«Ti va di portarmi in sella?» mormorò Trevelyan con tono pacato. Quella girò il capo di tre quarti, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia, chiare come il manto. La maga era emozionata, mani e gambe le tremavano un poco e si chiese se la Strider avesse in qualche modo intuito le sue intenzioni. Essendo una cavalla da monta, però, doveva essere abituata a certi comportamenti. Alzò le spalle. «Proviamo.»

Fece mente locale, mentre appoggiava il proprio bastone magico contro il muro più vicino. Aprì il cancelletto e legò l’animale con una traversina, per poi osservare alcuni strumenti appesi al muro... Non riuscì a ricordare la funzione di alcuni di essi e la cosa le dispiacque un po’. Adocchiò la striglia e la spazzola, utilizzando la prima e poi la seconda con delicatezza.

«Dall’alto verso il basso…» mormorò, portando alla mente gli insegnamenti di Dennet, mentre la cavalla stette immobile e tranquilla, muovendo solo le orecchie di tanto in tanto. La strigliatura sollevò piccole nuvole di polvere sottile, che la fecero starnutire.

_«Salute!»_

Una voce familiare, calda e profonda la sorprese. Si voltò di scatto, rimanendo paralizzata per qualche secondo. Una ciocca ribelle di capelli chiarissimi le cadde sulla fronte.

Il Comandante Rutherford era appoggiato all’ingresso del corridoio riparato, le braccia conserte. La maga provò subito uno strano imbarazzo misto al senso di colpa: nella sua mente riemersero immagini dell’ultimo incontro al tavolo di guerra e la cosa risultò più fastidiosa del previsto. Cullen non aveva digerito l’alleanza stretta con i maghi, le aveva detto che era una pazzia, che non ci si poteva fidare... Quella generalizzazione l’aveva urtata non poco, sulle prime, visto che la magia scorreva nelle sue stesse vene. Neanche Cassandra fu d’accordo inizialmente, ma alla fine l’aveva supportata. Eppure il biondo le aveva fatto una buona impressione, era sicura che fosse un brav’uomo e che non avesse cattive intenzioni. Tutte quelle responsabilità le avevano messo strane idee in testa e non voleva che influenzassero anche la sua capacità di giudizio nei confronti di una persona. Sapeva che era stato un Templare… Forse qualcosa era andato storto quando era in servizio presso qualche Circolo? Quando si parlava di qualsiasi cosa avesse a che fare con la magia, l’uomo s’irrigidiva, serrando il pugno sul pomo della propria spada con nervosismo. Solo, Evelyn non capì perché provasse così tanto rimorso nei confronti dell’uomo. Lo osservò e notò un velo di tristezza, o forse timore, nei suoi occhi ambrati. In qualche modo sentiva di non volerlo deludere... avrebbe voluto accontentare tutti, portare la pace. Ma era più facile a dirsi, che a farsi.

La donna rimase imbambolata a guardarlo per qualche secondo. Da quanto tempo era lì? Non si aspettava d’incontrarlo, né l’aveva udito avvicinarsi. Non indossava la solita pelliccia: al posto di essa, portava un mantello rosso sopra l’armatura massiccia e finemente decorata.

«C-Comandante... _grazie_.» Si mise dritta, soffiando lateralmente per spostare il ciuffo biondo dagli occhi, con scarso successo.

Lui _sorrise_.  
L’ex-templare non sorrideva spesso, ma quando lo faceva, era… bello. In verità, lui lo era sempre – ammise lei fra sé e sé, arrossendo leggermente.

«Permettetemi di darvi una mano» si offrì lui, garbatamente.

La ventottenne provò uno strano imbarazzo, ma non volle rifiutare. Cercò di sorridere e di comportarsi con naturalezza, il che le risultava sempre complicato quando il Comandante era nei paraggi. Non seppe spiegarsi il perché, ancora una volta, di quelle sue reazioni.

«D’accordo» rispose lei, con un sorriso timido.

Cullen si fermò prima davanti al box di Altares. Carezzò il collo del cavallo, sussurrandogli qualcosa che la bionda non riuscì a sentire. L’osservò di sottecchi: vederlo rapportarsi a quel modo con il proprio destriero le mostrò una parte di lui che ancora non aveva avuto modo di conoscere, un lato estremamente _sensibile_.

«È un cavallo stupendo. È… fortunato ad avere un cavaliere come voi.» Le lusinghe uscirono dalla bocca di lei senza controllo, col tentativo di colmare il silenzio che si era andato a creare. Lui si voltò proprio quando lei distoglieva lo sguardo e riprendeva a spazzolare Calypso. Il biondo diede una leggera pacca sul collo del suo destriero personale. «Lo è.»

Le rivolse uno sguardo, fra il timido e il divertito, per il complimento appena ricevuto. «Grazie, Araldo.»

Lei lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio. «Evelyn.» La sua voce fu poco più che un sussurro e un leggero rossore le imporporò gli zigomi, deliziosamente arricchiti da qualche lentiggine. «Potete chiamarmi Evelyn.»

Il cuore le batté veloce e i loro sguardi s’incrociarono; la bocca di Cullen, leggermente dischiusa, esitava a pronunciare una risposta. Stava mettendo in imbarazzo anche lui? Josephine, Leliana e soprattutto Cassandra avevano già abbattuto il muro della formalità quando avvenivano incontri privati. Voleva fosse lo stesso con lui... Dopotutto, lei stessa lo chiamava per nome, a volte. Non voleva che i suoi colleghi più vicini la vedessero come il potente, temibile e divino Araldo di Andraste.

«Va bene, Evelyn.» Le sue labbra si curvarono in un mezzo sorriso. La ragazza tirò mentalmente un sospiro di sollievo. Sentirsi chiamare per nome dal comandante era… piacevole. _Oh_. Cosa stava pensando?

«Vi ha insegnato mastro Dennet?» chiese lui, oltrepassando la corda legata alla traversina che li divideva. La maga annuì; poteva sentire il suo profumo per quanto fossero vicini. Sambuco e muschio di lui, si mischiarono l’aroma di gelsomino di lei. Quando l’odore le raggiunse il cervello, rabbrividì. Non gli era mai stata _così_ vicino.

Prese il sottosella e lo poggiò con cautela, seguendo il senso del pelo del cavallo, all’altezza del garrese.

«Vi gioverà durante le esplorazioni» mormorò lui, spiegando la copertina grigia imbottita. La sua voce vibrava delicata nelle orecchie di lei. Avrebbe passato ore ad ascoltarlo.

«Spero di riuscire ad imparare il più possibile» proferì, e si voltò per scegliere una sella di tipo fereldiano. La trovava la più comoda in assoluto. Tenne pomo e paletta ben saldi, per non rischiare di far cadere l’oggetto non poco pesante, per via della sua sbadataggine. L’ex-templare guidò le mani di Trevelyan con le proprie. Entrambi portavano dei guanti, lui di pelle scura, lei chiara. Per un istante, Evelyn desiderò non averli indosso, per poter sentire le dita nude dell’uomo sulle sue. Com’erano? Ruvide? Morbide? Piene di ferite di guerra?

Fu sorpresa dalla sua stessa curiosità. Una vaga, nuova consapevolezza crebbe in lei. Che fosse… attratta in qualche maniera? Era bastato uno scambio di parole a farle dimenticare la discussione sull’alleanza con i Maghi? Cercò di non distrarsi; stava riflettendo decisamente troppo. Deglutì a fatica e si affrettò ad allacciare le cinghie del sottopancia con delicatezza.

«Dunque… volevate passeggiare, milady?» chiese Cullen, mentre scioglieva la lunghina in cuoio scuro dalla cavezza.

«Sì. Avrei bisogno di stare…» La frase si sarebbe dovuta concludere con un “ _sola_ ”, ma poi incontrò le iridi ambrate del guerriero e pensò che passeggiare _con lui_ non le sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto.

«Ecco, m-mi farebbe piacere la vostra compagnia» disse tutto d’un fiato, rimanendo senz’aria nei polmoni. Da dove aveva preso il coraggio per proporglielo?

«Oh. Um–» Vide le sue sopracciglia aggrottarsi, mentre era concentrato a liberare il capo dello Strider dalla cavezza. Evelyn si morse il labbro inferiore, sperando che non rifiutasse e che non avesse altro da fare.

«E a me la vostra» disse lui, la voce bassa, da cui traspariva una punta di timidezza. Il sorriso con cui le rispose la riempì di gioia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualche giorno dopo l'alleanza stretta tra l'Inquisizione e i Maghi, l'Araldo di Andraste decide finalmente di fare una passeggiata a cavallo, per potersi godere il paesaggio innevato di Haven. Ciò si rivelerà, poi, una buona occasione per passare del tempo con il Comandante Rutherford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo troverete un'illustrazione realizzata da me medesima. L'immagine vi collegherà direttamente al mio account deviantART, se volete dare un'occhiata! Vi prego di non utilizzare l'immagine senza il mio permesso, grazie!

[ ](http://elyhumanoid.deviantart.com/art/A-moment-of-peace-589073990)

  
Gli zoccoli di Calypso e Altares affondarono nella neve, scricchiolando e facendo tintinnare le loro bardature ad ogni passo.

Il vento fresco soffiò leggero sui visi dei due agenti dell’Inquisizione, mentre la neve ricopriva il paesaggio, fiocco dopo fiocco, e solo allora la donna si rese conto di quanto fosse bello passeggiarvi sotto.

«I maghi sono pronti ad avvicinarsi al Varco. Spero che questo sia sufficiente a chiuderlo.»

Il Comandante osservò con amarezza l’enorme, minaccioso squarcio che aveva invaso il cielo. Dal canto suo, la ventottenne s’irrigidì: aveva davvero sperato che la discussione relativa all’alleanza con gli eretici non saltasse nuovamente fuori. Si chiese quale considerazione avesse l’uomo di lei: cosa ne pensava realmente del fatto che l’Araldo fosse una maga? Lo urtava, lo intimidiva… lo _deludeva_?

«Non eravate contento dei maghi che ho portato qui» commentò lei istintivamente, il tono di voce velato da una sottile ironia, seppur iniziasse a sentire fastidio al petto e un leggero formicolio alle tempie, oltre che al perpetuo rimorso che l’aveva colpita poco prima alle scuderie.

«Devo chiedervelo: avete… dei problemi anche con me?» sputò fuori quella domanda con insicurezza, pentendosene subito dopo. Lo guardò poi con una punta di tristezza, rendendosi conto che, ancora una volta, lui parlava dei maghi con freddezza e distacco.

Si preparò psicologicamente a qualcosa di simile allo sguardo fulminante che le aveva rivolto al tavolo di guerra qualche giorno addietro… Invece negli occhi del Comandante trovò comprensione, mista all’espressione di qualcuno che era appena stato frainteso.

«Certo che no» sospirò lui. «Non voglio compromettere la vostra alleanza, ma _devo_ garantire la sicurezza di chi vive qui. Tale preoccupazione si estende ai maghi: rischiano la vita per l’Inquisizione, come voi. Le precauzioni prese servono solo ad aiutarvi, niente di più. Confido che possiate accettarle come tali.»

Trevelyan annuì incerta. Il senso di colpa l’assalì e le mozzò il fiato. Forse pronunciare quelle parole pesava all’ex-templare, che si era probabilmente deciso di far buon viso a cattivo gioco. Ora era lei a scrutare combattuta l’abnorme squarcio tra le nuvole.

«Perdonatemi, io…» si guardò con afflizione la mano sinistra, pulsante di magia. Dal profondo taglio di luce verde, sottili venature si ramificavano coprendo l’intero palmo e le dita, propagandosi per tutto l’avambraccio. Realizzare che una cosa simile fosse letteralmente ancorata al suo arto la terrificava e l’inorridiva, ma sotto sotto un poco l’affascinava. «Mi dispiace.» Disse infine, con un pesante groppo in gola, le labbra strette per contenere il moto di singhiozzi che sarebbe scoppiato se non si fosse trattenuta con tutte le sue forze. “Non voglio deludere nessuno”, continuava a ripetersi. Ormai iniziava a farne una malattia; voleva portare la pace, ma chi era davvero degno di possedere un potere come il suo?

Deglutì a fatica ed emise un sospiro tremulo, guardando un punto fisso immaginario davanti a sé. Si contenne tanto che Cullen non riuscì a notare la sua sofferenza, ed era quello che lei voleva.

«Non mi dovete delle scuse.» Il Comandante frenò Altares, catturando l’attenzione della donna, e lui sospirò di nuovo. «So cosa significa avere sulle spalle le vite dei propri uomini… essere l’unica speranza di salvezza per quasi tutto il Thedas è ancora peggio. Cassandra si fida di voi e… anch’io.» Aggiunse, osservando il percorso sterrato che si sarebbe interrotto qualche metro più avanti.

Le parole dell’uomo la sollevarono leggermente dalla condizione di disagio che albergava nel suo cuore. _Si fidava di lei._ Con quella piccola consapevolezza sentiva che tutto sarebbe stato un po’ più facile.

«Grazie» gli rispose con timidezza, portando una ciocca ribelle di capelli biondo chiarissimo dietro l’orecchio. Il nodo alla gola si sciolse lentamente. Da sempre aveva sopportato le critiche e i giudizi negativi, ignorandoli, senza prendersela troppo. Dopo l’inizio della ribellione dei Circoli, qualcosa era cambiato: il mondo esterno alla Torre di Ostwick era diverso da come l’aveva immaginato. I ricordi di quando era bambina non erano abbastanza vividi e mancavano della piena coscienza del fatto che fosse un luogo perlopiù crudele e corrotto. Era forse stata questa riscoperta ad innescare in  lei un amplificato senso di autoconservazione, di difesa su tutti i piani del suo essere? Il contatto con la _vita vera_ era stato disarmante. Possibile che avesse dimenticato i suoi sei anni da nobile così facilmente? Rivedere la luce del sole filtrare tra le foglie degli alberi in fiore, assaggiare un frutto colto per mano propria, bagnarsi sotto la pioggia o la neve… non aveva prezzo.

Il viso di Cullen si distese in un’espressione di letizia, mentre dava una pacca affettuosa sul collo del proprio destriero. «Immagino non abbiate intenzione di parlare di guerra, per questo pomeriggio.»

«Non proprio» ridacchiò lei, smontando da cavallo. I piedi affondarono nel manto bianco, scavando due orme profonde.

«È un miracolo che i nostri due amici non siano scivolati su questo terreno» commentò lui, lasciando la sella per proseguire a piedi, imitando Evelyn. Tenevano le briglie strette in una mano, guidando i due cavalli.

«Sono eccezionali» ribatté la maga, voltandosi per accarezzare il muso di Calypso. Vi poggiò contro il viso, affettuosamente. Altares avvicinò le narici al proprio padrone, inumidendogli una guancia, come desideroso delle stesse attenzioni che la ventottenne aveva riservato alla cavalla.

«Argh.» Si pulì con il dorso della mano guantata, facendo una piccola smorfia. «A volte sembra più un mabari che un cavallo» sospirò, accontentandolo con un grattino sulla testa. Negli occhi di Rutherford luccicava un grande affetto per il destriero, lo stesso affetto che Trevelyan provava nei confronti del proprio. Le si sciolse il cuore, rimanendo  imbambolata davanti a quella tenera scena, fino a quando il suo sguardo non incontrò quello di Cullen. Lei interruppe il contatto visivo quasi subito, spostando la propria attenzione su una piantina di radice elfica che cresceva sotto ad un albero di pino. Legò la Strider ad un ramo tozzo e resistente; estrasse un pugnale dal fodero posteriore agganciato alla cintura e si piegò per recidere la pianta.

«Calypso invece ha gusti particolari. Stamattina l’ho vista masticare delle foglie di Embrium. Mastro Dennet mi ha detto che la mangia regolarmente…» raccontò con un risolino che trasmise anche al biondo, sorpreso ed un poco divertito da quella curiosità.

L’ex-templare si avvicinò all’albero, al quale fissò le briglie del mezzosangue. Spezzò due piccoli rametti di aghi di pino, per poi conservarli con cura in un borsellino. Lei lo scrutava di sottecchi, interrogandosi su cosa ne avrebbe fatto di essi. Qualcosa le diceva che l’uomo amasse circondarsi di profumi raffinati, come quello che aveva piacevolmente coinvolto i sensi dell’Araldo qualche minuto prima, alle scuderie.

In quel momento si udì il verso poco lontano di un druffalo ed Evelyn si alzò, sporgendosi dall’albero alto per verificarne la provenienza. Ancora doveva abituarsi alla presenza di animali liberi attorno a lei, a partire dai numerosi nug. Giurò di aver visto Leliana prenderne uno in braccio e cullarlo come fosse un neonato, una volta.

Lupus in fabula, il grande bovino inseguiva uno di quei piccoli esserini rosa, correndo in circolo. Nel frattempo, un gruppo di montoni brucava quel poco d’erba rimasta a disposizione. Trevelyan rimase assorta nei suoi pensieri per qualche secondo, finché la voce vellutata e gentile del Comandante non la riportò alla realtà.

«Arald- _Evelyn_ ,» si corresse, schiarendosi poi la gola e grattandosi la punta del naso arrossata. I grandi occhi dorati di lei lo guardarono sorridenti. Era lieta che la chiamasse per nome.

«Intravedo una cava, potrebbe esserci ancora del ferro grezzo da queste parti.» Indicò una parete rocciosa scura alla loro destra.  La maga annuì e lo seguì, dando una veloce occhiata ai due cavalli, prima di allontanarsi: la destinazione era lontana solo di qualche metro e da lì avrebbero potuto adocchiarli facilmente.

«Loro staranno bene» la rassicurò l’uomo, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra decorate dalla cicatrice. La giovane si era chiesta più di una volta in che modo se la fosse fatta... Per quello che riguardava lei, in quei ventidue anni trascorsi al Circolo dei Magi, se n’era procurata qualcuna durante le prove pratiche di magia, ma molte più ferite furono causate dopo la sua uscita dalla Torre. Adesso era costretta a mettere in pratica gli insegnamenti, durati anni, per sopravvivere. Era un soldato, come tutti quanti, solo che gli altri non avevano un marchio demoniaco sulla mano…

«Dovremmo segnare questo punto sulla mappa…» disse, cercando quest’ultima fra le pagine del tomo che portava assicurato alla cinta. Il biondo stava per risponderle, quando i due si accorsero che proprio il povero nug aveva iniziato a squittire disperato alle loro spalle, correndo nella loro direzione. Ovviamente con l’enorme bovino alle costole.

«Oh no...» furono le uniche parole della donna, che rimase paralizzata con le mani sul proprio libro. L’ex-templare le stava parlando, ma lei era troppo distratta da quella scena per dargli ascolto. «Ehm…» bussò su uno degli spallacci di lui per attrarre la sua attenzione.

Mentre il druffalo muggiva e caricava, Evelyn vide l’animaletto rosa sfrecciarle accanto, per poi scomparire nella cava. In quel momento, altri tre druffali spuntarono da dietro un masso, seguendo quello che doveva essere il loro capo branco.

«Um?» Cullen corrucciò la fronte, non appena realizzò che una piccola mandria si avvicinava pericolosamente imbufalita.

«Per Andrast-» lui non completò la frase, costretto a darsela a gambe insieme a  Trevelyan, che lo aveva preso istintivamente _per mano_. Per un pelo il gruppo di animali non li travolse, andando a raggrupparsi davanti alla caverna.

I due continuarono a correre con non poche difficoltà sul terreno innevato, finché non giunsero davanti ad una parete rocciosa. La maga si rese conto solo allora, realmente, che stava stringendo il palmo guantato di lui. Arrossì e mollò lentamente la presa, una volta fermi. Il Comandante tentò di riprendere fiato, leggermente curvo su sé stesso, una mano sul ginocchio. Per la prima volta lo vide ridere di gusto, mentre delle piccole rughe increspavano la pelle agli angoli degli occhi ambrati. Un ricciolo color grano gli cadde sulla fronte quando guardò Evelyn, abbandonando il peso del proprio corpo contro il muro di pietra scura e sdrucciolevole. Lei dischiuse le labbra, più rosee del solito per il freddo, sulle quali si dipinse un sorriso. Presto la fragorosa risata contagiò anche lei, facendole dimenticare la tensione oramai divenuta una costante tra le sue sensazioni.

Cullen si schiarì la voce, grattandosi la nuca ed asciugandosi una lacrima invisibile per la comica situazione.

«Credo che l’esplorazione della cava possa attendere» mormorò con voce vellutata e pacata.

Il vento scompigliava leggermente i loro capelli, mentre i fiocchi di neve brillavano sui loro abiti.

«Anche la mia passeggiata, immagino» proferì lei, facendo spallucce. Non avevano cavalcato granché, ma non aveva importanza in quel momento. La compagnia del Comandante si era rivelata _più che piacevole._

«Non è ancora troppo tardi» rispose l’uomo, porgendole un braccio. Trevelyan lo guardò con un sorriso timido, ma dentro era raggiante, felice di quella proposta. Cullen Rutherford continuava a sorprenderla, ad emozionarla anche solo con piccoli gesti. Erano bastati degli sguardi, il contatto con le sue mani, la sua voce gentile a rendere speciali quelle poche ore trascorse insieme. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto?

Evelyn gli diede il braccio, sussurrando un sincero “Grazie”. Tremò un poco, forse per il freddo, forse per l’emozione. L’ex-templare era forte ed infondeva sicurezza, un senso di protezione.

Improvvisamente, venne colpita da un dolore lancinante alla mano sinistra.

Era il _Marchio_.

Da dopo il suo risveglio ad Haven aveva smesso di farle male, se non per qualche rara e aggressiva fitta. Serrò la mascella e strinse il pugno, sperando di attenuare la sofferenza, mentre un pesante groppo le si formava nuovamente in gola. Il naso le bruciò tanto da farle venire gli occhi lucidi e si strinse istintivamente a lui, come a cercare un qualche tipo di conforto.

«Avete freddo, milady?» chiese Cullen, voltandosi per vedere il motivo del rallentamento.

«No, sto bene.» Evelyn tentò di mentire, la propria mano stretta al petto, ma la voce malferma la tradì.  
Il biondo si fermò, piantandosi davanti a lei. La maga era nel panico, con le labbra bianche per lo spavento, lo scoraggiamento e il gelido freddo che ora le entrava nelle ossa.

«Milady… _Evelyn_ » ritentò lui, il tono ancora più lieve, quasi impercettibile.

La donna cercò di evitare il suo sguardo, ma il richiamo di _quella_ voce era più forte della sua stessa volontà. Finalmente i grandi occhi dorati di lei incontrarono quelli di lui, dal colore simile. Trevelyan provò a sorridere, con scarso successo... Il cuore le batteva tanto veloce da farle male.

«Non siete molto brava a mentire…» sorrise lui, senza smettere di guardarla, e riuscendo a strapparle una debole risatina nervosa. «È quel… Marchio, vero?» tornò serio, quando lei annuì con visibile amarezza e tirò su con il naso.

«Permettete?» domandò con la stessa gentilezza che aveva riservato nei confronti di Altares, la prima volta che l’aveva visto, e quasi con una punta di curiosità nei confronti di quella strana magia.

La donna esitò, fissandolo per qualche secondo, mentre lui si toglieva i guanti e le porgeva una mano. Allora, lentamente, allungò la propria, tremante, verso di essa. Fu immediatamente sorpresa dal calore che questa emanò e deglutì con difficoltà… Ed ecco che finalmente poté sentire le mani dell’ex-templare sulle sue. Il suo tocco era delicato e gentile... Non poté non osservarle con incanto e stupore: per quanto fossero ruvide, segnate da qualche graffio e cicatrici, le trovò estremamente belle. Le dita erano lunghe, eleganti ma mascoline e callose allo stesso tempo.  
Portò lo sguardo sul viso concentrato e un brivido le percorse la schiena, mentre lui sfiorava con timidezza, quasi con timore, le venature dal color dell’oblio.

I loro volti erano illuminati dalla viva e pulsante luce che il Marchio emanava e l’espressione del Comandante si fece ancor più meditabonda e compassionevole.  
«Mi dispiace. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per voi» mormorò, incatenando il suo sguardo a quello di Trevelyan, la quale batté le palpebre ripetutamente nel tentativo di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che stavano per traboccarle dagli occhi.

«Lo state… lo state già facendo» proferì lei timida, con un filo di voce. Un luccicone le scivolò lungo la guancia e si affrettò ad asciugarlo con il dorso della mano destra, coperta dal guanto di pelle fredda, sperando che l’uomo non l’avesse notata -- anche se era ovvio che la cosa non gli fosse sfuggita. Le rivolse un sorriso affettuoso e tirò fuori un fazzoletto di cotone, porgendoglielo. Lei pronunciò un flebile “Grazie”, ancora una volta colpita dalla sua amabilità. Lo passò sullo zigomo, lasciandolo premuto quando un’altra lacrima ribelle scese fra le pallide lentiggini. Ripiegò il leggero tessuto bianco in quattro, tirando su col naso, e sorrise all’uomo quando questo le offrì nuovamente il proprio braccio, condividendo con lei il proprio mantello.  
_Il dolore non c’era più._

**Author's Note:**

> Poiché non tutti i lettori potrebbero avere facilità nel riconoscere alcuni vocaboli specifici dell'ambito equestre, ecco un'[immagine esplicativa](http://cdn-2.animalidalmondo.it/o/f/cavallo-i-diversi-tipi-di-sella_d74be442664c695203c4fa997cff3f4c.jpg) delle parti che compongono una sella.


End file.
